Ce sont les loups qui devraient avoir peur du chaperon rouge
by Darness K. M
Summary: Derek et Stiles auraient pu se rencontrer en d'autres circonstances. Mais l'amour est-il possible entre le grand méchant loup et le petit chaperon rouge ?
1. Chapitre 1

Ce sont les loups qui devraient avoir peur du chaperon rouge. - Chapitre 1

Tout avait commencé simplement, juste un petit matin où Stiles était en ville avec son père. Qui aurait pu croire que les choses tourneraient ainsi ? Certainement pas lui.

« - Tu as compris ? Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, pas plus !

\- Ouais, ouais... Pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer avec toi déjà ?

\- Parce qu'une fois dans le magasin, tu disparais et que je mets une heure à te retrouver...

\- Pff... Bon, d'accord, j'attends là. Mais juste cinq minutes !

\- Bien. »

Stilinski entra donc dans le magasin, non sans lancer un dernier regard un peu inquiet à son fils. Il ne pouvait jamais être sûr de quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il se dépêcha donc à acheter ce qu'il lui fallait pour sortir le plus vite possible. Le problème de Stiles ? Hyperactif, maladroit, qui avait du mal à se concentrer, et dés qu'il voyait quelque chose de curieux ou d'amusant...

« - Ho, un papillon ! »

Comme un papillon... Qu'il se mit à suivre pour l'attraper, un très beau papillon jaune, un citron sans doute, oubliant complètement qu'il venait à peine de promettre à son père de ne pas bouger de là. Il partit sans un regret, sans même s'en rendre compte en fait, comme si le papillon l'avait hypnotisé. Ça faisait bien dix bonnes minutes qu'il avait disparus, à présent son père cherchait après.

« - Stiles ? Stiles ?! Mais où est encore passé ce gosse ! » Il soupira et décida d'attendre son retour dans la voiture, puisque de toute façon, il était préférable de l'attendre là plutôt que de se perdre tous les deux.

Le fils du Shérif arriva alors en forêt, et se rendit compte à peu prés de la situation quand le papillon se posa sur un livre. Lui-même recouvrant le visage d'un homme. Du moins, il supposait que c'était un homme. Il sursauta un peu en entendant le ronflement qui s'éleva de la personne, ça ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose, en réalité, il se dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les ronflements de son père et qu'il n'aimerait pas dormir avec un bruit pareil à coté. Il s'approcha tout de même, voulant d'abord voir le titre du livre qui n'était autre que la forêt des ombres. Toujours curieux, il ne s'arrêta pas là, il prit doucement le livre entre ces doigts et entrouvrit la bouche de surprise en apercevant Derek Hale. Le grand Derek Hale. Le solitaire de l'immense maison prés de la forêt qui était revenu en ville il y a quelques temps. Celui-ci bougea tout à coup et grommela, comme s'il allait se réveiller, et en paniquant, Stiles laissa tomber le livre avant de s'enfuir en toute hâte.

Derek, qui ne dormait pas depuis le début, ouvrit enfin les yeux et observa le jeune homme à la capuche rouge courir sans se retourner. Il ne le connaissait pas. Du moins, pas encore. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il appréciait son odeur peu commune aux autres mortels. Peut-être n'était-il pas humain. Peut-être était-il un métamorphe d'un autre gens. Ou, peut-être qu'il lisait trop de livres et que ça commençait à lui monter à la tête...

Stiles, qui avait couru comme un dératé jusqu'à la voiture, il ouvrit la porte, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Son père, qui préparait ce qu'il allait lui dire depuis le moment où il ne le trouva pas devant le magasin, prit directement la parole.

« - Je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger, on peut savoir où tu as encore été fourré ton nez ?

\- Pourquoi encore ? J'ai juste suivis un papillon !

\- Et combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas suivre les papillons que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Heu... Au moins une fois de plus ? »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que son père soupirait, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas trop le délire de son père à propos des papillons qu'il ne connait pas, comme si c'était possible de connaître personnellement un papillon... Au moins, ça lui rappelait qu'ils étaient bel et bien de la même famille. Stiles entra enfin dans la voiture qui démarra.

« - Et donc, pourquoi tu es tout essoufflé ?

\- Parce que je suis revenu en courant.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu en courant ?

\- Parce qu'il y avait un inconnu avec une tête de tueur à gage dans la forêt. »

Le Shérif fronça les sourcils en observa son fils du coin de l'œil, un peu perplexe. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas encore attirer il ne savait quel probléme, parce que, malheureusement, c'était bien son genre...

« - Des papillons inconnus, des gens inconnus... Pourrais-tu arrêter d'aller dans la forêt ?

\- J'aimerais bien te dire oui, mais c'est plus court, pour aller au lycée, et chez Scott, donc...

\- Donc, il va vraiment falloir trouver de quoi réparer ta jeep.

\- En voilà une bonne idée !

\- Si seulement tu pouvais trouver un petit job, juste le temps d'avoir l'argent... »

Stiles fit la moue et croisa les bras. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il était hyperactif et maladroit ! Personne ne voulait de lui tellement il fichait en l'air tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais il arrivera à réparer sa jeep quoi qu'il lui en coûte, foi de Stiles Stilinski !

« - Tu me déposes chez Scott ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, non ?

\- Comme non. Le contraire de oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu reviens toujours tard et énervé de chez Scott. Et demain, c'est la rentrée.

\- Mais papa ! J'ai 16 ans, je te signale !

\- Et aussi parce que tu suis des papillons, que tu tombes sur des mecs louches en forêt...

\- Je m'en fous. Je le verrais demain. »

Stiles recommença à bouder, et son père roula des yeux, il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait 16 ans, le plus souvent il avait l'impression que Stiles était encore à l'école primaire... Si l'inconnu avait eu des bonbons, peut-être l'aurait-il suivis, lui aussi ? Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas impossible... Comment ne pas s'inquiéter quand vous avez un énergumène pareil comme fils ? Parce que s'il y a une solution, il voulait bien la connaître. Au lieu d'être au bord de l'infarctus dés que son fils disparaissait. C'était peut-être un peu extrême, mais Stiles était la dernière personne qui lui restait, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Vous savez qui croise Derek Hale en forêt ? Si. Je suis sûr que vous savez. Un Stiles, tout simplement. Une fois, c'est un hasard, la deuxième fois, une coïncidence...

Hé bien, ce matin-là, en traversant la forêt pour aller en cours, il le vit pourtant de loin et l'approcha beaucoup moins que la veille. Il l'observa de loin et le Hale ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Semblait seulement parce que Derek remarquait tout, surtout Stiles aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'hippopotame. Le brun attendit que la capuche rouge arrête de le fixer pour lui jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il était assez curieux à propos du jeune homme mais pas assez pour lui adresser la parole. De façon général, il n'adressait la parole à personne de toute façon. Et puis, soyons réaliste, s'il approchait soudainement Stiles, celui-ci prendrait peur comme il l'a fait la veille. Derek faisait peur et n'avait aucunement l'intention que ça change.

« - Scotty ! » Stiles était ravis de revoir enfin son meilleur ami.

« - Salut Stiles, tu es bien matinal !

\- Tu dis ça parce que je suis arrivé cinq minutes avant la sonnerie ? Je ne suis pas toujours en retard, je te signale !

\- C'est ton père qui t'a fais lever, c'est ça ?

\- … Ouais. Il m'a menacer de me balancer un seau d'eau si je me levais pas, t'imagines !? Du coup, j'ai un peu traîné en route...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que tu as fais...

\- J'ai croisé Derek Hale sur le chemin !

\- Derek ? On parle bien du type dont sa famille a été décimé il y a de ça 10 ans par un incendie ?

\- Ouais. Celui au regard de tueur. On sait que c'est un incendie criminel mais on n'a jamais trouvé les coupable. Et d'ailleurs, toute sa famille n'y est pas passé, il reste son oncle aussi.

\- Et donc, tu as été lui parler ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Voilà qui est surprenant...

\- Hé, tu me prends pour qui ? Quelqu'un qui se met en danger sans aucune jugeote ?!... Non, ne réponds pas à la question, je connais la réponse.

\- Ho, voyons, Stiles...

\- Non, non, c'est bon, si un jour t'as besoin de mon aide parce que t'es en danger bas je répondrais absent, c'est tout.

\- D'accord, me voilà rassurer.

\- T'es en train de te dire qu'avec ma maladresse légendaire j'empirerais la situation, c'est ça que tu te dis, hein ? Je le sais ! T'es vraiment pas un pote, tu devrais être tellement déçu que je vienne pas à ton secours, pff...

\- Non, je me disais que je n'aimerais pas que tu sois en danger par ma faute.

\- … Je suis touché. Tu n'as pas honte de dire des trucs aussi adorable sans aucune honte ? Parce que tu devrais ! Pour la peine, t'as pas intérêt de venir si je suis en danger. Ou peut-être que si. Mais dans ce cas faudrait que tu sois souvent là, parce que ça m'arrive assez fréquemment de me mettre dans en danger tout seul comme un grand ! »

Scott se contenta de sourire et lui donna une amicale tape dans le dos alors que ça sonnait le début des cours, ils allérent donc sagement suivre l'enseignement de leur professeur. C'était sans compter sur Stiles qui recommença peu après ses babillages.

« - Hé, Scott...

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu tomberais amoureux de moi, tu me le dirais ? » Scott arrêta d'écrire, il essaierait bien de comprendre comment Stiles en était arrivé à poser cette question, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il ne valait pas mieux essayer de comprendre.

« - Et toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Et toi, si tu tomberais amoureux de moi, tu me le dirais ?

\- Bas oui. Non. Enfin si. Mais non. Je sais pas.

\- Hé bien voilà, réfléchis-y, si tu me donnes ta réponse, je te donnerais la mienne. »

Stiles fit la moue. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce que son meilleur ami était en train de faire. Il retournait la question contre lui, pour ne pas y répondre, parce qu'il savait qu'une question pareille... C'était un débat dans la tête de Stiles. Un débat qui n'aurait peut-être jamais de fin. Et qui finirait peu de temps après avoir commencé vu que son attention sera déjà sur autre chose et qu'il aura déjà oublié toute cette histoire.

Quand Stiles eut terminé les cours, il repassa par la forêt, il observa les alentours pour voir si le Hale qui était tranquillement en train de lire ce matin même était encore là, mais non. Pas signe de vie. Quelle déception. Pas qu'il voulait absolument voir Derek... Mais peut-être un peu quand même, mine de rien. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et se retourna, son regard s'agrandit en voyant un grand loup noir... Son pouls s'accéléra soudainement, il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, avant de se mettre à courir à en perdre haleine. Il fut presque rassuré en constatant que la bête ne le suivait pas et ce fut une fois en dehors de la forêt qu'il ralentit et prit son portable pour appeler son meilleur ami.

« - Stiles ?

\- Scott, il vient de m'arriver un truc de fou ! Je passais dans la forêt et y'a un énorme loup qui a débarqué, sortit de nulle part !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible, y'a-

\- Plus de loup en Californie depuis des années, je sais ! Mais j'ai pas rêvé, y'avait un loup, un vrai !

\- Tu devrais en parler à ton père.

\- Pour qu'il m'interdise de retourner en forêt ? Mais quelle chouette idée ! Heureusement que t'es là pour m'aider, vraiment !

\- Parce que si tu ne dis rien, c'est mieux que les gens continuent à y aller et y risquer leur vie ?

\- … Bon, d'accord, je lui en parlerais... Peut-être. Après tout, s'il y a vraiment des loups dans cette forêt, il doit être au courant.

\- D'accord. Bonne soirée. »

Scott raccrocha, sceptique. Si le Shérif était vraiment au courant, il aurait appeler son fils pour le prévenir de ne pas passer par là. Et Stiles ne paraissait pas si sûr de ce qu'il disait... Bon. Il prit la décision d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre en danger comme le faisait Stiles mais... Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Stiles serait donc le seul jeune homme de Californie à tomber nez à nez avec un loup en forêt ? Enfin nez à nez, nez à museau plutôt... Il enfila sa veste et partis donc seul en forêt. Meilleure idée du monde. Stiles devait avoir une certaine influence sur lui finalement.

La forêt était assez grande, quand on s'y baladait tranquillement sans suivre le sentier, essayant de vérifier les coins sombres, écoutant les bruits environnant pour essayer de trouver quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il ne notait rien d'étrange ou de bizarre pour le moment, la forêt était étrangement calme, même les oiseaux ne sifflotaient pas... Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que mis à part Stiles, généralement rien de bien passionnant ne lui arrivait dans la vie. Il finit par trouver une grande souche d'arbre en plein milieu des arbres, bien caché parmi eux, qu'il vint observer de plus prés. Il imaginait à peine l'arbre immense qui devait avoir vécu ici.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Scott sursauta et se retourna vers l'homme venant d'arriver sans qu'il l'entende et qui devait avoir au moins l'âge d'être son pére.

« - Qui êtes vous ?

\- Peter Hale, et toi, qui es-tu ? C'est une propriété privé.

\- Ha, désolé... Je suis Scott McCall et mon ami a vu un loup par ici... Ce qui est ridicule puisqu'il n'y a plus de loup en Californie depuis 60 ans... »

L'homme ne répondit d'abord rien, se contentant de le fixer, ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi il pouvait penser, finalement Peter se mit à lui tourner autour, comme un vautour autour de sa proie.

« - Et donc ? Tu es venu t'assurer qu'il y a bien un loup et que ton ami n'est pas fou ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin... Stiles n'est pas fou !

\- Tu en es sûr ? » Scott déglutit. Il avait toujours eut peur que la maladie de la mère de Stiles frappe son fils un jour, si jamais ça arrivait... Il ne saurait pas quoi faire.

« - Sais-tu ce que c'est ? » Demanda l'adulte en montrant la souche d'arbre.

« - La souche d'un arbre ? » Peter esquissa un petit sourire.

« - C'est le nemeton, que tu ne peux trouver à moins qu'il veuille que tu le trouves...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas venir avec moi... » Un sourire mauvais était apparu sur ses lèvres, faisant frémir Scott.

C'est ainsi que peu de temps après, Peter entra dans le loft de Derek, forçant le pauvre Scott à le suivre.

« - Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Derek leva son regard vers eux et soupira.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu fais dans le kidnapping de gamin, maintenant ?

\- Mais non... Figure-toi qu'il était en forêt parce que son ami avait vu un loup, et qu'il s'est retrouvé au nemeton !

\- Sûrement un hasard, tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un ado !

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne peut pas être un hasard. » Le brun soupira à nouveau, las de son oncle.

« - D'accord, fais ce que tu veux, comme d'habitude, mais ne me mêle pas à ça. » Et il se replongea dans son livre.

Le plus vieux des Hale eut un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait, contrairement à Scott qui était quand même un peu en train de paniquer là... Il avait un très, mais alors un très mauvais pré-sentiment !

Le lendemain matin, Stiles fut très surpris d'avoir un appel de la mère de Scott, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas vu son fils, parce que ce matin en rentrant du boulot... Il n'était pas là. Il ne comprenait pas où avait pu passer Scott, lorsqu'il l'avait appelé après l'histoire du loup tout semblait aller bien. Il se dépêcha de se lever et s'habiller pour aller en forêt, il ne voyait pas où il pouvait être ailleurs... Est-ce que Scott s'y était rendu pour voir le loup ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Une fois dans la forêt, à sa place habituel, se trouvait Derek, toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin, Stiles s'en approcha.

« - Bonjour, heu... Je cherche mon ami, Scott McCall, à peu prés la même taille, les cheveux brun...

\- …

\- Derek Hale ?

\- Tu connais mon nom ?

\- Ho, heu, bien sûr, pourquoi je ne le connaîtrais pas ?

\- Parce que je ne connais pas le tiens.

\- Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

\- …

\- Et pour mon ami ?

\- Je lui dirais.

\- Quoi ? » Derek se décida enfin à lever ses yeux sur lui, et même si c'est vrai qu'il avait un air de tueur à gage, il avait quand même des yeux vert absolument envoûtant...

« - Si je le vois, je lui dirais que tu le cherches.

\- Ha... Ha oui, d'accord. Ben merci. »

Stiles s'éloigna enfin de lui, finalement sa premiére conversation avec le liseur de livre ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça. Il n'avait certes rien de rassurant, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Il continua de faire un tour dans la forêt et trouva l'inhalateur de Scott par terre, ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus, Scott ne pouvait jamais rester sans son inhalateur, il faisait toujours des crises d'asthmes... Il regarda autour de lui mais rien ne semblait inhabituel. Il n'avait aucun indice pour le retrouver. Il appela tout de même son père pour tout lui raconter, le loup, Scott qui avait disparu, son inhalateur trouvé en pleine forêt... Le shérif lui dit qu'il allait s'en occuper, de ne pas s'inquiéter et d'aller en cours, qu'ils allaient bien finir par retrouver Scott. Il savait que son père faisait son possible pour le rassurer mais il ne l'était pas du tout.

Il suivit néanmoins les conseils de son père. La forêt était trop grande pour lui tout seul de toute manière, mais il continuait de s'inquiéter, restant étrangement silencieux toute la journée en faisant tourner l'inhalateur entre ses doigts. Il avait eu l'étrange impression que le Hale savait quelque chose. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un tueur et s'en était pris à son meilleur ami ? Non... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? S'il arrivait quelque chose à son meilleur ami... Son frère de cœur... Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'en remettre. Sa mère avait déjà été une grosse perte. Scott et son père étaient les deux seules personnes qui lui restaient au monde, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans l'un ou l'autre.

Derek rentra un peu plus tard chez lui et regarda Peter faire voler Scott à travers la pièce, qui rebondit contre le mur.

« - Je vois que votre entrainement avance... Vous pourriez éviter de détruire mon appartement ?

\- C'est sa faute, il ne fait aucun effort. Il a essayé 3 fois de se faire la malle !

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on séquestre quelqu'un !

\- Ho, séquestrer, toute de suite les grands mots...

\- Stiles te cherche. » Scott pinça les lèvres, évidemment que Stiles le cherchait, pourquoi il essayait de s'échapper à leur avis ? Derek regarda Peter qui haussa les épaules.

« - C'est bon, je le libère dés demain. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait aller très loin...

\- Vous êtes fier de vous, hein ?

\- Très. Et tu as intérêt de ramener tes fesses ici dès que je te le demande. Sans oublier de garder bien tout ça secret, sinon va savoir ce qui pourrait arriver à ton entourage... »

Scott grogna de mécontentement. Mais ne le contraria pas. Peter était un enfoiré, un véritable enfoiré, quand à son neveu... Il le subissait plus qu'autre chose mais n'aidait quand même pas beaucoup Scott.

Stiles n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, il se rongeait trop les sangs à propos de Scott, ça commençait à faire long et personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui, ni un seul indice, il avait finis par s'endormir sur son siège d'ordinateur. Jusqu'à ce que Scott toque à sa porte au petit matin.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il découvrit un Stiles bavant sur son bureau, tout endormi, il vint alors doucement secouer l'épaule de son ami pour le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, levant ensuite son regard vers celui qui le réveiller et prit le temps d'assimiler l'information avant de le prendre soudainement dans ses bras.

« - T'es vivant ! Mais t'étais passé où, on t'as cherché partout !

\- Je n'étais pas loin...

\- Tiens, j'ai retrouvé ça en te cherchant. » Fit-il en lui tendant son inhalateur. Scott lui sourit, reconnaissant.

« - Merci, ça coûte cher ces choses là, en plus... » Bien qu'il n'en avait plus l'utilité.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je... Heu... écoute, ne pose pas de question, s'il te plait. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je vais bien. » Scott ne pouvait pas lui dire. Et même s'il avait pondu un mensonge vite fais pour sa mère et le shérif, ce n'était pas pareil pour Stiles. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mentir, c'était comme ça. Son ami le fixa suspicieusement, mais s'il ne voulait rien dire, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, surtout que ça avait l'air vraiment important qu'il n'en parle pas...

« - Ha, au fait, dans la forêt ils ont vraiment trouvé des empreintes de loups, du coup, ils ont appelé des chasseurs expérimentés dans ce domaine, pour retrouver le loup... » Scott se statufia sur place.

« - Pardon ? Tu as bien dis chasseurs ?

\- Bas, heu, ouais... Pourquoi ? T'as un soucis avec les chasseurs ? Ils vont juste l'endormir, tu sais...

\- Non mais... Oui, d'accord, faut que je passe un coup de fil. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, son ami était vraiment, mais alors vraiment bizarre, du coup il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation que son ami avait au téléphone, dans le couloir.

« - Ouais, heu... Ils ont trouvé les traces de loups, alors ils ont appelé les chasseurs... Ouais bas je sais, mais maintenant c'est trop tard !... J'y peux rien moi si votre neveu en a après le fils du shérif d'abord ! À tout à l'heure. » Il raccrocha et Stiles revint à sa place, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Quelqu'un en avait après lui, personnellement ? En quelle honneur ? Et comment Scott connaissait cette personne ? Quel était le rapport avec les loups ? Trop de questions. Et apparemment, il devrait mener l'enquête seul dans son coin. S'il lui disait qu'il avait entendu la conversation, Scott lui monterait tout un flan pour qu'il ne comprenne pas de quoi il en retournait.

Il le suivit finalement en cours, tout en l'observant. Et puis il l'observait, plus il avait l'impression que Scott n'était pas Scott... Il était plus beau, non ? Peut-être un poil plus grand. Il avait l'air d'avoir plus d'assurance et de charisme. Aussi plus de réflexe. Peut-être un peu plus de muscles aussi. Et une chose l'avait frappé quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras tout à l'heure, il était censé venir de dehors mais était anormalement chaud... C'était étrange. Son ami, Derek, le loup, on mixait le tout et ça donnait qu'effectivement, il y avait des choses étranges qui commençaient à se passer dans sa vie... et il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il aimait son ami comme il était. Si ce n'était plus lui... Qui était-ce ? Un reptilien ? Un extra-terrestre ?

Un seul sourire de lui suffit à le rassurer. Peu importe ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Scott restait Scott, dans le fond, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et que leur amitié était inébranlable, que demander de plus ? Que demande de plus, en effet... Hé bien, la vérité tout simplement, parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose chez Stiles qui faisait qu'il n'allait pas simplement laisser tomber c'est qu'il voulait découvrir la vérité coûte que coûte. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, et chez Stiles c'était un euphémisme, parce que ça le conduisait toujours dans les problèmes. TOUJOURS. Pas une fois de temps en temps, toujours, toujours, et c'était soit le shérif, son père donc, soit Scott qui le sortait de là. Pour une fois que c'était Scott qui était dans la panade, il fallait forcément qu'il s'en mêle...

Les cours se passèrent normalement, et la fin arrivant, quand Stiles se tourna vers son ami pour lui demander de le raccompagner chez lui... Son ami s'était volatilisé. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Il regarda autour de lui, aucune trace du jeune homme. Il tenta même de l'appeler sur son portable mais il était éteins apparemment. Il soupira. Son père lui avait interdit de passer par la forêt tant qu'ils n'auront pas mis la main sur le loup. Il devait donc faire un énorme détour pour se rendre chez lui... Demain, c'est sûr, il assommerait Scott d'une tonne de question pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il passa donc devant les maisons et boutiques de la ville, se faisant violence pour ne pas regarder les pâtisseries délicieuse qui lui faisait de l'œil d'un air aguicheuse dans la boulangerie. C'était scandaleux de faire ça, tout simplement scandaleux ! Il s'arrêta net en entendant un miaulement. Oui, un miaulement. Il baissa son regard sur un chat, ou plutôt un chaton, abandonné dans un carton … Il se baissa alors pour l'observer, il fallait dire ce qui était, le chaton était quand même très moche. Comme quoi, les chatons moche, ça existe.

« - T'es trop moche, tu m'étonnes que personne veuille de toi... » Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de caresser doucement sa tête avec un petit sourire tendre. Il l'aurait bien recueilli, lui, mais son père n'était pas pour les animaux de compagnie, surtout les chats, vu qu'il y était allergique... Mais quand même, qui était le sans cœur qui avait abandonné son chat ? C'est trop cruel de faire ça ! Il soupira et se releva pour partir, mais se heurta contre un mur. Enfin, pas vraiment un mur, mais ça y ressemblait drôlement. Un mur chaud. Il leva alors son regard vers celui de Derek.

« - Pardon, je ne vous avez pas vu ! En même temps, on n'a pas idée d'arriver comme ça, d'un coup, sans faire de bruit... » Il s'arrêta en voyant les sourcils de Derek se hausser. Intéressant. Cet homme avait-il la particularité de discuter avec ses sourcils ? Il ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre, que repondre à un ado qui vous fonce dedans et insinue presque que c'est de votre faute ? Parce qu'aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Derek, et ils étaient là, à se fixer comme deux ronds de flancs, super ! Ça eut le mérite de mettre Stiles mal à l'aise qui ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à parler.

« - Tiens, ça ne vous dit pas d'adopter un gentil petit chaton ? Bon, d'accord, il est moche, mais on sait tous que c'est la beauté intérieur qui compte... Pas vrai ?

\- Impossible.

\- Ha. Dommage. Et pourquoi, je peux savoir ?

\- On ne s'entend pas.

\- Quoi ? Vous et ce chat, vous ne vous entendez pas ?

\- Les chats en général.

\- Haa... mais on voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas un chat général, et puis si je peux me permettre, j'ai comme dans l'idée que vous ne devez pas vous entendre avec grand monde. »

Stiles se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un petit peu loin en voyant les sourcils de Derek se froncer, c'est bien ce qu'il disait, ça y est, une petite remarque de rien du tout et monsieur se mettait à froncer les sourcils ! Il croyait faire peur à qui avec sa tête de tueur à gage ? À lui ? Pff... Bon, d'accord, un peu quand même.

« - C'est non. » Maugréa finalement le Hale avant de reprendre son chemin. Bon bas il aura tenté au moins. C'était quand même dommage. Il espérait que quelqu'un d'autre, passant par là et ayant le cœur sur la main, récupérerait le chaton pour s'en occuper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Stiles était en retard en cours. Comme d'habitude, vous me direz. Oui, mais là, c'était plutôt embêtant ! Il voulait commencer à cuisiner son pote avant le début des cours et maintenant, c'était foutu ! Tout ça pour cinq minutes de plus... Comme si, après cinq minutes, on n'était plus fatigué ! N'importe quoi ! On aimerait bien, mais non, loin de là. On était tellement bien au fond de son lit, au chaud. Pourquoi devrait-il affronter le froid pour aller dans une salle de classe remplie d'abrutis, à commencer par le prof ? Parce qu'il y était obligé. Tout simplement.

Tant pis, il allait passer par la forêt, même si son père le luit avait défendu. Il se mit à courir dans l'herbe, son sac bien en main, essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas tomber ni se prendre d'arbre. Concentration qui s'envola tout bonnement lorsque son regard se posa sur un homme aux yeux verts qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Et Paf. Il se prit un arbre et se retrouva par terre. Toujours regarder où on met les pieds ! Il le savait, pourtant.

Derek commençait à bien connaître l'odeur de Stiles, peut-être même un peu trop, il pouvait la reconnaître d'assez loin à présent. Elle n'avait rien de commune aux autres et pourtant, Stiles était humain. C'était certain. Il le suivait discrètement, souvent, sans que Stiles ne le sache, et quelquefois se risquait à l'approcher, comme maintenant. Lui tendant une main secourable. L'hyperactif cligna des yeux en observant le brun, ainsi que sa main, avant de finalement l'attraper pour se relever.

« - Heu... Merci ? » Le ténébreux se contenta d'acquiescer, ce qui n'aida pas du tout à la conversation, vous devez vous en douter.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? » Finit tout de même par demander le plus grand.

« - Ho non, enfin, ce n'est pas grand chose, je me blesse souvent, à force, on s'y fait ! »

Ce à quoi il se faisait moins, par contre, c'était son ventre qui se mit à crier famine. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin et son corps n'allait certainement pas lui laisser l'opportunité d'oublier. Il se massa la nuque, presque gêné et haussa un sourcil en voyant son vis-à-vis sortir quelque chose de son sac et lui tendre. Un petit sachet de boulangerie.

« - C'est pour moi ? » L'homme acquiesça à nouveau. Stiles jeta donc un œil à l'intérieur, découvrant alors quelques pâtisseries qu'il adorait, et se demanda évidemment comment il connaissait ses goûts. Mais lorsqu'il releva son regard pour le questionner, Derek s'était volatilisé. Il regarda tout autour de lui et il n'y avait plus âme qui vive.

Tant pis, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il se hâta donc de se rendre en cours tout en avalant une pâtisserie de Derek. Espérant tout de même qu'il n'ait pas mis de poison dedans... Il faisait peur, mais n'était pas un si mauvais bougre, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois arrivé en cours, s'excusant pour son retard, il fut saisi par ce qu'il voyait. Scott et Jackson côte-à-côte. Bon, à leur tête, il pouvait facilement deviner qu'on les avait obligés, sans doute parce qu'ils faisaient un travail par deux, que Scott s'était retrouvé seul parce que Stiles n'était pas encore arrivé et Jackson... Il y avait tout un tas de raisons pour que Jackson se retrouve seul, surtout que ce n'était qu'un sale con égocentrique qui n'aimait , peut-être pas... Il sortait avec Lydia Martin, après tout, la plus belle fille du lycée. La fille dont Stiles avait toujours été amoureux alors qu'elle ignorait complètement son existence.

Stiles soupira et alla se mettre à la table derrière eux, ayant de la chance qu'il y ait une place de libre là, au moins il pourrait espionner leur conversation en toute discrétion. Si seulement le mot discrétion faisait partie de son vocabulaire.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » Râla Jackson en corrigeant son partenaire qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait.  
« - Ha bon ?  
– bien sûr que non ! J'en viens à me demander si on suit vraiment le même cours. C'est comme ça, regarde. » Scott l'observa faire avant de lui sourire.  
« - C'est impressionnant tout ce que tu sais...  
– je ne fais qu'apprendre mes leçons, tu devrais faire pareil. » Ronchonna l'autre.

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Autant, il aimait les compliments, ça c'était un fait avéré. Seulement, quand ça venait d'un Scott qui n'avait tout simplement rien compris et/ou rien suivi au cours... Il ne fallait peut-être pas abuser. Surtout que ça le ralentissait. Il haussa un sourcil en sentant l'approche soudaine du brun, vers lui. Il le reniflait. Sans déconner, il le reniflait ! Il eut un grand mouvement de recul et serait tombé de sa chaise si Scott ne l'avait pas retenu, l'air lui-même surpris.

« - Ça va ?  
– lâche-moi ! C'est toi qui ne vas pas bien à me renifler ! »

Scott ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer alors que le châtain se mettait à l'autre bout de la table en le fusillant du regard. On ne sait jamais, au cas où le brun se décide à l'attaquer de nouveau. Stiles, lui, avait assisté à toute la scène et les observait la bouche entrouverte. Scott ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer alors que le châtain se mettait à l'autre bout de la table en le fusillant du regard. Il se passait vraiment des choses étranges. Autant que Scott disparaisse à la rigueeeeur... Mais qu'il renifle Jackson, ça, ça n'avait absolument rien de normal.

Il ne se passa rien d'autre en particulier, Scott s'était remis à sourire et Jackson s'était finalement détendu, bien qu'il n'fût jamais vraiment détendu, plutôt sur la défensive, prêt à rétorquer à la moindre occasion. Il détestait Scott, depuis aussi longtemps que Stiles pouvait s'en souvenir, pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais donné une seule bonne raison pour cela.

« - Hé, mec ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ?! » Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami une fois sortis du cours.  
« - De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit l'autre en lui souriant.  
« - Tout à l'heure, avec Jackson... Tu l'as reniflé ! Tu l'as reniflé ! Mon gars, ne me dit pas que t'as ce genre de fantasme ? Sur lui en plus ! » Le brun se raidit un peu, se massant la nuque l'air mal à l'aise.  
« - Ha ça... Je... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris... J'ai trouvé son odeur vraiment attirante tout d'un coup et... » Stiles haussa les sourcils.  
« - Mais t'es quoi ? Une espèce d'animal ? C'est super bizarre... » Le McCall se contenta de rire, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, de toute manière. Il n'allait certainement pas dire au fils du shérif à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

Plus la journée passait, plus Stiles trouvait son ami bizarre. Or, Scott n'était pas quelqu'un de bizarre, hormis le fait qu'il soit son ami, Scott était la banalité incarnée. Il avait l'impression qu'il arrivait mieux à suivre ses conversations que d'habitude. Même le suivre tout cours, en fait. Ça arrivait souvent qu'à cause de son hyperactivité, il le distance sans même s'en rendre compte. Ça n'était plus le cas. Sans compter qu'il n'utilisait plus son inhalateur. Cette fois, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, Stiles réussit à le choper par le bras à la fin du cours. Scott le regarda, interrogatif.

« - Stiles ?  
– Maintenant explique-moi tout ! Je sais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors je veux savoir ! Je suis ton meilleur ami quand même, j'ai le droit de savoir ! » Scott le regarda, l'air désolé, avant de prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« - Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, je te dirais tout... Mais je ne peux pas te mêler à cette histoire. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerais. »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il partit. S'il voulait rassurer Stiles, c'était complètement raté. À présent, l'hyperactif s'imaginait même le pire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami avec un air aussi grave sur le visage. Une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre son meilleur et seul ami, ça le terrifiait...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« - Stiles se doute de quelque chose ! Et si Stiles se doute de quelque chose, il va forcément enquêter jusqu'à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'embobiner ou trouver une diversion... c'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois bien savoir ses points faibles !

\- C'est justement parce que c'est mon meilleur ami que je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire !

\- Moi je l'ai déjà vu en train de poursuivre un papillon... » Intervint Derek qui n'avait pourtant rien dis depuis le début.

« - Un papillon... tu es en train de me dire qu'on doit se méfier d'un mec qui poursuit des papillons ?

\- Exactement. Je paris qu'il a pas lâché l'affaire à moins que le papillon soit hors d'atteinte !

\- En fait, non. Il a arrêté de le suivre quand il m'a vu. »

Derek ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, le nez plongé dans son livre, mais le regard des deux autres s'étaient posés sur lui. Avant de se regarder l'un l'autre, un grand sourire sur le visage de l'oncle.

« - Non. N'y pensez même pas !

\- Derek, tu vas être une parfaite diversion !

\- Alors là, tu peux aller te gratter...

\- Vous voulez cacher l'existence d'un loup-garou en lui mettant un autre loup-garou sous le nez ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Mais si, Derek contrôle bien mieux que toi son loup, et puis... Comme ça, il pourra passer du temps avec le mec qui poursuis des papillons.

\- Stiles. » Rappela Derek, avant de passer son regard au-dessus du livre, plissant les yeux en fixant son oncle, soupçonneux. Avant de replonger dans son livre.

« - Non.

\- Ho. Tu veux vraiment laisser notre petit Scott se démerder ? Si tu ne nous aides pas, dans deux jours nous serons découvert. Peut-être même que Stiles détestera Scott en découvrant ce qu'il est devenu... alors qu'ils sont amis depuis toujours ! Tu veux vraiment que ça se passe comme ça ? Tu n'as... vraiment pas de cœur. » Derek leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

« - Rappelle-moi qui l'a transformé ?

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas de cœur. » Répondit simplement Peter, presque fier de lui. Nouveau grognement, Derek ferma son livre et se leva.

« - Vous m'agacez, toi parce que tu fais des bêtises et après tu comptes sur moi pour les arranger.. » Il se tourna vers le plus jeune. « - Et toi, quelle idée de se promener seul dans un forêt ! »

Derek partit en claquant la porte, alors que Scott avait un peu froncé les sourcils l'air de se demander « _Non mais il est sérieux, lui ?_ ». Yup. Il était sérieux.

« - Bien, problème Stiles réglé.

\- Je crois que vous ne prenez pas Stiles assez au sérieux.

\- Mais si, mais si, il ne s'agit l'un que d'un humain, on sait les gérer depuis le temps... » Scott soupira, ça ne servait à rien d'insister, il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide comme bien souvent... il parlait mais soit on ne l'écoutait pas, soit on ne le croyait pas. C'est comme Stiles, plus il lui dirait de laisser tomber, plus il ferait le contraire. Il allait finir par ne plus parler.

« - Peter, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose qui s'est produit aujourd'hui... » L'alpha haussa les sourcils, s'attendant au pire. « - Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer... J'ai été attiré par quelqu'un. Enfin, pas vraiment quelqu'un, son odeur. J'ai senti son odeur et ça m'a attiré... comme un aimant. C'est normal ? »

Peter observa son bêta, un peu dubitatif, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il savait exactement ce que c'était, de là à dire que c'était normal... pour un loup-garou, disons que ça l'était.

« - J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un chasseur.

\- Non, non, loin de là, c'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis la primaire... Mais on n'est pas amis, lui c'est le mec le plus populaire du lycée alors que moi... Je suis le type banal, le pote du geek, à la limite.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas un chasseur...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

\- C'est assez compliqué... il y a plusieurs théorie là-dessus. C'est ton loup qui est attiré par cette odeur, certains pensent que ça nous pousse vers la personne qui nous est destinée alors que d'autres disent que c'est lié aux phéromones, ou encore que ça n'arrive qu'avec une personne par qui on est déjà attiré à la base... on ne sait pas trop finalement.

\- Ça vous ait déjà arrivé ?

\- Oui... et crois-moi que pour moi, ça n'était pas bon du tout.

\- Et Derek ?

\- Il le vit en ce moment, on verra bien ce que ça donnera.

\- Est-ce que je vais être de plus en plus attiré par cette personne ?

\- Effectivement, surtout que tes pouvoirs sont en train de se développer...

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça ?

\- Hm... » Peter haussa les épaules. « - Te tenir à distance, ou céder à tes pulsions... »

Même se tenir à distance, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, le petit brun était un bêta en plein apprentissage et la pleine lune était proche... Il ne comptait plus le nombre de balles qu'il avait failli se prendre en approchant Chris. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre, il n'avait lui-même pas su lutter contre cette odeur malgré tout les emmerdes que ça apportait.

Lui et Christopher, un chasseur, se connaissaient depuis des années, ils avaient été au même lycée, mais les rôles étaient quelque peu différent de Jackson et Scott. C'était Peter l'élève populaire, alors que Chris... était plutôt du genre effacé, tout le contraire de sa petite sœur. Kate Argent. Il avait toujours détesté cette blondasse, pour le peu qu'il arrivait à se retrouver seul avec Chris, elle venait mettre son nez...

Dans tous les cas, si Peter était attiré par Chris, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Tout comme Scott avec Jackson. Et Derek avec Stiles, qui commençait vraiment à croire que l'homme n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un tueur et menaçait son meilleur ami. Il devait avoir assisté à quelque chose auquel il n'aurait pas dû et vivait avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Stiles ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Si le Hale était un tueur, ou qu'il menaçait son Scott d'une manière ou d'une autre pour quelque raison que ce soit, il n'allait pas le laisser passer. Il mettrait son père au courant, s'il le fallait.

Stiles était là, devant la forêt. Il hésitait. Il savait que le loup n'avait toujours pas été attrapé. Il y était passé vite fais ce matin parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais là... ce ne serait pas simplement pour y passer. Il avait besoin de réponse. Derek. Scott. Le loup. Il savait que tout ça avait un lien, mais il ignorait lequel. Il ignorait ce qui se passait et ça allait le rendre dingue. Bon, tant pis, il pénétra à nouveau dans la forêt et avança parmi les arbres.

Il n'y était pas depuis cinq minutes qu'il vit une forme sombre lui passer sous le nez. Il sursauta et fixa la chose qui venait de pousser un petit grognement. Avec de grands yeux, il observait le loup. Il aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou, comme la première fois, il le savait. Pourtant, en voyant les yeux du loup, il resta planté là. Il les connaissait, ces yeux-là, non ? Du moins, il en avait l'impression.

Puis, le loup reprit sa route et s'éloigna dans la forêt sous le regard de l'hyperactif qui était resté planté là, la bouche entrouverte. Ce loup ne semblait pas agressif, en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas attaqué les deux fois où il l'avait croisé.

Enfin... Seulement deux fois ? Qu'on le traite de fou, mais il était convaincu que Derek Hale avait les mêmes yeux.

Définitivement, prendre Derek comme diversion n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

« Scott, tu crois aux loup-garous ? » Le cœur du loup-garou rata un battement.

« Non. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai revu le loup hier...

\- Tu étais dans la forêt ?

\- Oui, mais c'est pas ça l'important, écoute..

\- Bien sûr que c'est important ! Tu sais qu'il y a un animal sauvage et dangereux dedans et tu y vas !

\- Ce n'était pas un animal dangereux ! C'était Derek Hale ! » Et merde. Scott savait que ça arriverait. « Je te jure, il avait les mêmes yeux !

\- Il avait les mêmes yeux ? C'est tout ? T'espères convaincre qui avec ça ?

\- Ben... toi ? »

Stiles avait ce regard de « Scott t'es le seul qui puisse me croire » et Scott était tiraillé entre son amitié pour l'hyperactif et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans ses problèmes.

« écoute, Stiles... » Il voulait lui dire que c'était trop dur à croire. Que c'était tout simplement impensable. Mais devant le regard de son frère de cœur, il ne put faire ça. « On a qu'à aller voir Derek après les cours. » Stiles ouvrit des grands yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Scott non plus.

« T'es sérieux là ? On va s'amener chez Derek comme ça ? Sans prévenir ? Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie, déjà qu'il a une tête de tueur, j'imagine même pas...

\- Hé bien, je vais lui envoyer un message. » Oups. Trop tard. « Oui, j'ai le numéro de Derek, en fait... on se connait un peu ?

\- C'est en rapport avec ce que tu me caches, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais...

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des morts dans l'histoire ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, ça devrait aller alors. Je vais attendre patiemment ce soir.

\- Tu meurs d'envie que je te raconte, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Je ne peux rien pour toi, désolé.

\- Allez ! Soit pas vache !

\- Désolé Stiles, je suis vraiment pieds et poings liés. »

L'hyperactif gonfla les joues, maugréa mais ne força pas son meilleur ami à parler, il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que s'il le pouvait, il lui aurait tout dis dés le départ. Quand il avait disparu toute une journée et qu'il s'était inquiété comme ce n'était pas permis. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre, il était content de le savoir à ses cotés, bien en sécurité pour le moment.

Enfin... c'est vrai, il commença à douter lorsqu'il aperçut le regard de Scott sur Jackson. Déjà la veille il avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas clair entre eux deux. Plutôt provoqué par Scott que Jackson d'ailleurs. Il tiqua en voyant que Scott se mit à côté de Jackson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Souffla l'hyperactif.

« On n'a pas finis notre truc d'hier...

\- De toute façon t'es trop nul, je peux très bien le faire tout seul, repart avec ce qui te sert d'ami. » Répondit froidement Jackson entendant leur conversation. Scott lui sourit tout de même.

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est Harris qui nous a mis à deux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'en lui demandant il laissera couler.

\- Tu as si peur de te retrouver proche de moi ? » Jackson fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas de la peur, tu me dégoûtes, c'est tout. » Répondit-il, méprisant.

Ce qui ne fit toujours pas partir Scott, apparemment bien décidé à rester là. Stiles soupira brièvement, se demandant comment Scott faisait pour ne pas lui rabattre son caquet à cet enfoiré. Puis, il s'installa derrière eux. Il se faisait quelques théories sur ce qui pouvait se passer avec Derek, Scott et... peut-être même qu'il devait inclure Jackson dans l'équation, il ne savait pas encore. Il songeait et n'écoutait pas du tout le cours. Par contre, toutes les fois où Scott approchait un peu trop le Whittemore, ça, il ne le manqua pas du tout. Il finit même par se demander si le latino n'était pas attiré par cet énergumène. Si c'était le cas... Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dis ? Il secoua doucement la tête, ce n'était pas bon de réfléchir seul, il valait mieux qu'il lui pose directement toutes ses questions.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble – en cours d'accord mais ensemble - , Stiles fut de nouveau surpris quand Scott lui demanda de le laisser seul dans les vestiaires avec Jackson après l'entrainement. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, Jackson était toujours le dernier à partir, il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?  
\- Je te le dirais plus tard, promis.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Parc que. Plus tard, s'il te plait.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller ? » Scott lui sourit, assuré.

« Je peux te l'affirmer. La langue de vipère de Jackson n'aura pas raison de moi. »

Stiles haussa un peu les épaules, après tout c'est lui qui voyait mais depuis quand son meilleur portait un tel intérêt au Whittemore ? Ça le dépassait totalement. Le blond était tout ce qu'il détestait et le fait qu'il prenne Scott de haut comme il le faisait.. ça le mettait littéralement hors de lui. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment il avait fais pour ne pas encore mettre son poing dans la figure. Il ne lui semblait pas que Scott l'aimait beaucoup non plus mais là... il était perplexe, vraiment.

À la fin de l'entrainement, une fois tout le monde partis mis à part Jackson et Scott, comme demandé, Stiles les laissa seul. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, en fait il avait laissé la porte légèrement entrouverte pour essayer de capter un peu la conversation.

Quand le Whittemore sortit des douches, il soupira en trouvant le McCall assit sur un banc.

« On dirait que tu attends quelque chose.

\- Oui, toi. » Jackson plissa le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Hmm... en voilà une bonne question. Je voudrais que t'arrêtes de me prendre de haut ou au moins que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'en veux autant.

\- Je te l'ai dis, tu me dégoûtes, c'est tout.

\- C'est vrai, tu as dis ça tout à l'heure. Mais j'ai senti que tu mentais. » L'autre ricana doucement.

« C'est ça, tu te prends pour Nostradamus ?

\- Jackson.. que diraient les gens s'ils apprenaient que tu es amoureux d'un mec ? Un pauvre loser qui n'a jamais rien fais d'extraordinaire, fils d'une simple infirmière ... » Le blond se tétanisa sur place, devenant tout blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ?

\- J'ai été aveugle trop longtemps te concernant. Maintenant je te laisse deux choix, soit tu me fiches la paix, soit tu vas devoir assumer tes sentiments... »

Scott avait l'air sérieux, très sérieux. Jackson en avait des sueurs froides, comment ce petit avorton pouvait se permettre de le menacer ? Mais il en répondit rien. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Scott sortit finalement des vestiaires et Stiles le regardait, comme choqué.

« Stiles ? » L'autre ne réagissant pas, il dût insister. « Stiles !

\- Tu tu tu... attends. Jackson ? Il est... de toi ? C'est dingue. Je suis en train de rêver. Tu l'as menacer en plus ! C'est sûr, je rêve.

\- Tu ne rêves pas. On y va ?

\- C'est tout ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Jackson est amoureux de toi et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- J'ai d'autres choses à régler. Tu ne veux pas aller voir Derek ?

\- Si ! Mais quand même... »

Scott esquissa un sourire et se mit en route alors que Stiles continuait de dire à quel point c'était une nouvelle surprenante.


End file.
